syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Volkov Park
Volkov Park is the thirteenth mission in Syphon Filter 2 and the fifth level the player takes control of Lian Xing. As its title implies, it takes place in Volkov Park in Moscow, Russia, just several blocks away from Club 32. Lian finds Gregorov heading to Volkov Park and fights her way through it to get to him. Plot Mission Briefing Moscow, Russian Republic: Volkov Park 09/12 00:30 Operative: Lian Xing Gregorov has left the streets and has entered Volkov Park. He hopes to lose you in the fog and darkness, but keep after him. If he escapes, any chance of getting a cure for Syphon Filter is lost. Storyline In the opening cutscene, Mara Aramov is on the phone talking to an unknown person discussing her run-in with Lian Xing and wondering how Gabriel Logan got away (in the gunfight when Gabe and Teresa were under heavy fire earlier). Aramov then tells her driver to go back to headquarters as there has been a change of plans. Lian Xing has managed to pursue Gregorov into Volkov Park. Although the Russian militia are not present in the park, her situation turns for the worse as the weather becomes more severe, with heavier snow and thicker fog in addition to the park being relatively darker than the streets. Gregorov hopes to use this advantage in order to lose her and escape. He also has loyal bodyguards to try to stop her in her tracks though some of the guards themselves are also unable to see in the darker parts of the park. In one instance, Gregorov shoots out all of the lights in one area, intending to lose Lian in the dark. Despite all of this, Lian fights her way through the park, continuing to pursue Gregorov, much to his annoyance. Eventually, Gregorov stops running away from Lian and decides to fight her head on. Walkthrough Shoot the Agents in the head (start with the one on the left BEFORE he blows up the car so you can search it for a BIZ-2 and access to the Surreal arena in multi-player). Get their ammo and jackets. Roll because Gregorov will try and shoot you in the head. Us the trees as cover. You need to get to the opposite side of the fountain that he is shooting from. Checkpoint. He takes off through the gates to the south. Follow him. Shoot the Agents or use a grenade. Snipe the agents at the end of the path. Head down the next path. Here's where the night vision rifle comes in handy. You'll need to sneak around and snipe the Agents. Head south. Checkpoint. Run up to the next clearing, but don't run in. Gregorov shoots out the lights and runs. When he leaves, follow him west. Shoot the agent in the northern section and get his night vision rifle ammo. Start picking off Agents. You have to hit them all the first time or they will shoot you in the head. Move along the northern parameter of the fence and snipe Agents. Work your way south and west. Continue down the western pathway. Checkpoint. Agents attack you on the bridge. Shoot them in the heads. There's three of them. If you move gradually, they will come one at a time. You can use a grenade and take care of a goodly number of them (aim for the top of the bridge). Get over the bridge. Run up the path. Save point. Parameters * Don't kill Gregorov. Weapons * .45 * PK-102 * Shotgun * BIZ-2 * Nightvision Rifle * Tear Gas Launcher * Hand Taser Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Uri Gregorov (enemy) * Russian Bodyguards (enemy) * Gabriel Logan (mentioned in the cutscene) * Mara Aramov (Cutscene) Unlockable * Surreal map You need to get the Biz-2 inside the car on the left before it is destroyed by Imposter Gregorov's bodyguard. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions